Monster Repellant
by Selene's Child
Summary: Leo finally believes he has perfected it. A machine that can repel monsters no matter the location! However he first must conduct some tests and sometimes it can get a little out of hand! Rated K! OKay, I'll admit, the summary isn't great...


**I do not own PJO or HOO. This is based when Leo is about twenty okay!?**

* * *

Nancy Bobofit was sat outside her favourite cafe, with her favourite ketchup and peanut butter sandwich at her favourite time of day. Lunch time with the sun high up in the sky. Of course, Nancy could not manage to eat more than half of her sandwich because she was busy checking out the biceps of a very handsome boy who was sitting a few tables away from her.

Tanned skin, a nice amount of muscle, curly dark hair and a bad boy smirk that could steal any body's heart. He was just Nancy's type and she was _ready_ to take a swipe at his heart. Sure, he was a little on the short side but Nancy didn't mind in the slightest. After all, she reckoned that his abs would make up for it any way.

Suddenly, they made eye contact. Nancy felt her heart begin to skip a few beats and pound against her chest. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks. He smirked at her._ He smirked at her. _He was beginning to make his way over. she took the sight of him in. He was, in Nancy's opinion, _extremely_ hot. Although, in her hurry to take in the boy's physique she forgot to study the strange contraption that was strapped to his chest.

Nancy quickly looked at the front camera on her (newly stolen) phone. Her make and hair were impeccable. The boy stopped at her table and Nany quickly flicked through her facebook, hoping it made her look casual. (The thought she looked like she had a very twitchy arm but decided it was a bad idea to say anything...) "Hi..." The boy said. Nancy's stomach practically exploded with butterflies. Was he shy?! A bad boy like him!? Nancy looked up with a well practiced pout on her face. (The boy didn't really like the look of that either...) "Oh.. Hey..." She purred. The boy looked midly uncomfortable but Nancy didn't notice. "Excuse me, are you-" the boy began. He suddenly felt like he had walked into a well placed trap. "Single? Available? Interested? Of course you can have my phone number!'' Nancy interrupted, scribble her phone number down on a napkin. The boy wrinkled his nose. "I was going to ask if you were going to eat that." He said, pointing to her half eaten peanut butter and ketchup sandwich.

Nancy was a little astounded. The amazing boy in front of her had refused her number in favour for her sandwich! Nancy mumbled a small 'okay' and the boy took the sandwich with a big smile on his face. "Thankyou, I didn't quite catch your name..." The boy raised an eyebrow at Nancy. "N-Nancy Bobofit, you are?" Nancy stuttered. This was quite an unusual turn of events. The boy grinned and held out his sandwich-free hand. "My name is Leo. Leo Valdez." He introduced himself. Nancy shook his had carefully, unsure of what was going to happen next.

!Leo placed the sandwich on his head. Nancy couldn't quite believe it. He carefully re-adjusted the thing strapped to his chest (which Nany had only at that moment noticed) while still keeping the sandwich perfectly balanced on his head. "Be right back!" He smiled and began walking up and down the street hollering something Nancy didn't quite understand.

"Come and get your nice hot Demi God right out of the oven! Extra hot son of Hephaestus! Two Leos for the price of one!" He shouted. Nancy couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. At one point she thought she saw him with fire erupting from his hands. He pointed to a large group of little old ladies. "Oi you ugly little trolls! You harpies can't handle this!" Leo began to dance but the elderly women just continued to totter down the street. After a few minutes, Leo came back with a triumphant grin on his face. "Thanks for your sandwich Nancy." He took it off his head and out of curiosity he smelt it. A look of disgust crossed his face, "You have a terrible taste in sandwiches. That might of been why..." He dropped the sandwich back into her plate. He grinned. "By Nancy" and with a wave he was off.

Nancy could not quite believe what she had just seen.. The hottest guy that she had met for a long time had turned out to be a complete maniac. Oh well, he was still quite attractive...


End file.
